


The One I Love

by Thotful_writing



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Blood Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vampire Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: A night that could have turned into a feeding frenzy, turned into the night where you met him, Aidan. And where you started your journey down a dark path.





	The One I Love

You continued to lie to yourself, that you didn’t know, that there wasn’t something off. Every time you found yourself in an alley alone, or walking down a dark street, you felt it, eyes on you. Not in the normal ‘creepy, tell you how hot you’d look naked’ way, but in a predatory way. You could sense it, the scent of was blood thick in the air and it only made you walk that much faster to get out of there. Whoever, or whatever it was, wasn’t trying to hide anymore. They made their presence known, footsteps coming from behind, clicking along the ground. You glanced back briefly, dark eyes met yours and you knew they were after more than just your purse. You turned down an alley, then another, walking faster, your heart racing. You could still hear them close on your heel. You turned again into a dead end. You panicked and turned around, you were met by two pale men striding closer to you without a word.

“Please, I-I don’t know what you want, but-“

“Aw, listen to her beg, so sweet… so innocent…” One of them men grinned to reveal two sharp teeth hanging down.

“I can smell her fear from here…” The other one said as his eyes grew dark and they moved closer.

Before you could scream another man appeared behind the other two. This one was different, tall, pale, but he didn’t have the same predatory look in his eyes as they did.

“Gentlemen, I see we’ve resorted to cornering our meals in an alley now?”

“Care to join us? You look absolutely famished, Aidan.” One of the men turned to him.

“Why don’t you leave this one alone? She isn’t nearly enough for the two of you. It would be wasted effort to feed on her.”

“Nah, I think she’s got more in her than you think.” The man snarled as he stepped closer to you.

“I’ll give you one more chance, boys.”

“Fuck off, Aidan.”

In an instant they lunged for you, but the other man grabbed them both and threw them aside like it was nothing. They hit the brick walls with a thud but quickly recovered and attacked the man. You stepped back slowly, your heart raced as you watched them fight each other, you wondered how this one man was strong enough to take on the other two. Your breath got caught in your throat when you saw him pull out a wooden stake and thrust it into one of the men’s chests. You watched as he turned to dust before your eyes, as if time had stopped. The other man stared in horror before running off. You cowered against the wall in disbelief of what you had just seen. The man turned to you, his chest heaving as he still held the stake in his hand, his eyes now dark just as the other men’s had been.

“P-Please…” Was the last thing you said before blacking out completely and falling to the ground.

Your head pounded as you opened your eyes slowly. You looked around for a brief moment before realizing you had no idea where you were, who’s bed you were in, who’s home. You sat up instantly when you saw the man from the alley sitting in a chair at the end of the bed.

“W-Where am I?” You stuttered.

“I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m Aidan, you passed out and I couldn’t leave you there. Not with-”

“Those men… That man, you killed him?” You pulled your knees up to your chest to get further away from him.

He stood and walked around the side of the bed, closer to you. Your heart pounded in your chest as you stared up at him.

“Come on, you need to get home.” He offered you his hand. Everything in your body told you not to take his hand, but you did it anyways, following him down the stairs.

“Hey, I noticed you’re almost out of bloo- Oh, I-I didn’t realize you had a uh, a guest.” He said nervously as he closed the refrigerator.

“Hi, I’m- I’m Josh.” He walked towards you.

“I’m-“

“She’s leaving.” Aidan spoke over you and urged you towards the door before you could say anything more.

He helped hail a cab for you and all but pushed you in. You wanted to ask who he was and what happened in that alley last night, but you decided it was better if you didn’t know. Over the next few days you replayed what happened in your mind, fixated on the man that saved you, on Aidan. You wondered if you’d ever see him again.

At the end of that week you decided you needed a drink, things hadn’t gone much better since that night and you needed to get plastered. You picked a bar close to home so you didn’t have to drive and you could get as drunk as you wanted.

You drank, you danced, you even kissed a stranger. After your fourth or fifth shot you decided to call it a night and headed home. As you pushed the door to the bar open you bumped into someone. A very broad chested someone.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t-“ You looked up to see Aidan staring down at you.

“Aidan?” You stared in disbelief that it was actually him.

“Are you following me?” He joked.

“I’m actually on my way home, care to walk with me? I could use the protection.” You smiled, surprised by your own forwardness.

He smirked at you and stepped aside, letting you lead the way. He asked how you’d been since that night, if anyone had bothered you or anything, you thought it was weird but you told him everything had been fine.

“This is me.” You stopped outside your building and stepped up on the first step.

“Thanks for walking me home, and for the other night.” You fidgeted with the hem of your dress as you looked at him.

“Don’t mention it.” He smiled.

Before you knew it you had leaned into him and pressed your lips to his. He cupped your face instantly and held you, kissing you tenderly. Your head was already spinning from the alcohol, but when he pulled away you felt like you had drank 10x’s more.

“Um, you- you wanna come in?” You asked in a breathy tone.

“I-I really shouldn’t-“

You walked up the steps and opened the door, turning back towards him.

“Please come in?” You asked.

He hesitated for a moment before following you inside. Once the door closed behind him, his hands were on you. He pushed you back against the wall and kissed you hard, he breathed heavily against your lips as he tasted you. You moaned slightly into his mouth when he grabbed your hips and wrapped your legs around his waist. He kissed your jaw and down your neck, his tongue dragging up along your skin. You heard him inhale deeply before stilling his movements. He stopped and placed your feet back down on the floor.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” He said before running out the door.

You stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what you had done to warrant such a response. No one had ever run away from you like that before. You leaned back against the wall and touched your fingers to your lips where his had just been.

“You just ran away from her?” Josh looked up at Aidan from the table.

“Well, yeah. I wasn’t sure if I could control myself enough not to drain every drop from her body.” He paced the kitchen.

“Are you going to see her again?”

“I-I don’t know.”

He wasn’t wrong, after beating yourself up about it and blaming yourself, you came to the conclusion that it was him and he missed out on something good. You were determined to forget about the whole thing and put him out of your mind. But that was easier said than done. For the next week your dreams were full of Aidan, his lips on yours, his hands on your thighs. You woke up in the middle of the night in a sweat, moaning his name. You were about to leave the house for the day, trying to get your mind off of him, when someone knocked on your door.

“Look, I didn’t mean to run the other day, if you give me 5 minutes I can explain. Please?” Aidan spoke as soon as you opened the door.

“Okay, come in.” You agreed, unsure as to why, but you were a little curious as to what he could possibly say his reason for basically running as fast as he could from you. And it wasn’t like your mind was letting you forget him anytime soon.

His reason wasn’t anything you’d heard before or even expected. You listened to him explain what he was and about the men in the alley that night. Once he was done you were half tempted to call the police. A vampire, that was something you’d read about, but not something you ever thought existed in this world.

“You’re shitting me, right? Like, you’re messing with me?”

“I wish I was.” He watched as you paced in front of him, hoping you’d believe him. Suddenly you stopped and stared at him.

“Prove it.” You challenged him, surely if he was what he said, then he’d have proof.

Without a word his eyes went black and he snarled his lip enough for you to see two fangs hanging down. You stepped closer to him, placing your hand on his cheek and slightly lifting his lip more so you could get a better look.

“Well, fuck me. You weren’t bullshitting.” You looked up at him and dropped your hand from his face.

“That’s why I left the other night, it wasn’t anything you did. I just- I haven’t fed in a while and I wasn’t sure if I could control myself around you.”

“Why don’t you just feed then? Like, there Is literally food everywhere.”

“It’s not that simple. I get out of control when I drink live. The blood-it’s different, it makes me almost drunk, euphoric and I can’t stop myself from draining someone completely.”

“If you don’t feed on humans, where do you get blood?”

“I take blood bags from the hospital I work at. They have plenty and it’s an endless supply for me.”

You chewed on your bottom lip for a moment, taking it all in. He watched you, almost worried, as if you were going to run away screaming, but you didn’t. It wasn’t the weirdest thing a man had told you about himself and honestly you were more interested in how he survived than what he was.

“Why did you come back to tell me all this? You could have let me think you were just a weirdo who ran away.” You crossed your arms and leaned back against the counter.

“Maybe I didn’t want you to think I was just a weirdo. Maybe I wanted you to know the truth.” He closed the distance between you and stared down at you.

“And why would you want that?” You swallowed hard at his closeness.

“Because-“ He whispered against your lips before kissing you. Your hands wrapped around his neck and moved up through his hair as he kissed you.

He pulled you flush against his body, his hands resting on either side of you on the counter. His tongue lapped at your bottom lip as his lips moved against yours. He grabbed your hips and pushed you up onto the counter, settling his hips between your legs. He deepened the kiss as his tongue slipped between your lips. You grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it, pulling it over his head. Your hands ran down his chest and stopped at his belt.

He trailed his hot breath down your jaw, stopping at your neck again. He inhaled deeply and hesitated once more.

“Don’t stop, please…” You begged.

When you looked down at him, his eyes were dark again, his fangs protruding. Even through the darkness you could see the conflict and worry in his eyes.

“I trust you.” You cupped his face in your hands and kissed his lips softly, watching as he fought himself.

He leaned forward and kissed your neck again before moving lower, dragging his tongue down your soft skin between your breasts. He slipped the straps of your dress off your shoulders and let it pool around your waist. You could feel the sharpness of his fangs drag over your nipple as he took it in his mouth. He was trying his hardest to be gentle with you. You knew the longer he dragged this out the harder it would be for him to fight his urges. You grabbed his face and lifted his gaze up to yours.

“Aidan, please…” You pleaded.

He kissed you hard again before undoing his belt and pants. He slid your dress up and grabbed the waistband of your panties, ripping them off of you completely and tossing them to the ground. He grabbed your waist and slid you to the edge of the counter as he pulled his already hard cock free. He paused for a moment, looking into your eyes as he entered you slowly. You threw your head back and moaned as he filled you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him deeper, you needed him. He held your waist as he began to fuck you, his thrusts restrained but also desperate. You kissed him hard again, entangling your tongues together as you held onto his forearms.

Quick, sharp thrusts of his hips brought you to your sweet release a lot sooner than you expected. You moaned his name as you came undone, pulling him to his release with you. As he came deep within you suddenly, he grabbed your hair and pulled your head to the side, his mouth hovering over your neck. He slowly released you and eased out of you, breathing heavily, his eyes shifting back to normal and his fangs retreating once more as he stuffed himself back into his pants.

“Fuck…” You panted and placed your hands on his chest.

“Yeah…” He exhaled sharply.

You found yourself entranced by Aidan, by what he is, how he lives. You were constantly asking him questions, trying to understand him better. You wanted to know everything you could.

“All I’m saying is I’ve seen the movies, vampires can 100% fly. Maybe you just don’t know how?” You wrapped your arm around his as you walked down the sidewalk.

“First of all, I’m 250 years old, if we could fly I’d know it and I’d probably be a master at it. Second, not everything you see in the movies is true.”

“You’re not 250, are you?”

“Give or take a few years. Is that a problem?” He glanced down at you.

“No, I just never realized I had a thing for the geriatric.” You looked up at him and smiled.

“Oh you think that’s funny?” He leaned down and picked you up, tossing you over his shoulder.

“Could a geriatric do this?”

“Aidan! Put me down! I’m serious!” You shouted and smacked at his arm. He slid you down his body until your feet hit the ground, then he backed you up against the nearest wall.

His thumb traced your jaw as he looked down at you, your pulse quickened underneath his touch.

“This geriatric could teach you a few things.” He leaned close, his lips ghosting against yours.

“I’m a quick learner.” You smirked before closing the distance between you and kissing him softly.

“Let’s get you home then.” He kissed you again before grabbing your hand and leading you back towards your house.

The second you closed the door behind you it was all hands and tongues, neither of you could settle on a speed so you kissed slow while your hands moved quickly in ridding each other of the clothing that kept you from feeling each other’s skin. Aidan quickly picked you up and carried you into the bedroom, placing you gently on the bed beneath him while he kissed his way down your chest.

“I want you to bite me…” You said in a breathy moan. Aidan stopped immediately and stared up at you.

“You want me to what?”

“I want you to feed on me. I know how short the hospital has been on blood and you’re getting weaker by the day.” You sat up on your elbows and stared down at him.

“I’ll deal with that, it’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“But I do worry. I know you need it. I want you to.” You ran our fingers through his hair.

Aidan climbed up on the bed with you and laid beside you, he brushed your hair behind your ear and caressed your cheek.

“You know I’d never do anything to hurt you, but I’m not sure I could control myself.”

“I trust you.” You cupped his face and pulled him down to you, kissing his lips softly.

His hand slid down your body and pulled your leg over his as he kissed you. You bit his lip and tugged on it lightly, knowing exactly the effect it had on him. Right on queue his eyes went dark and his fangs appeared. He smirked at you and kissed you again, moving on top of you and settling his hips between your thighs. You felt his fangs brush against your lip as he kissed you, making you moan into his mouth. He moved his hand down your body and between your legs, brushing over your most sensitive parts.

“If I’m gonna do this, I want it to hurt as little as possible.” He spoke softly against your lips as his fingers pushed between your slick folds.

You were already soaked for him and so ready, he teased your small bundle of nerves lightly before sinking two fingers into you. He kissed your lips once more before trailing down your jaw to your neck. You turned your head to the side giving him perfect access. His tongue licked over the plump vein that lay just beneath the surface.

“I love you.” He whispered against you as he pushed his fingers further within you and simultaneously sunk his teeth into your soft skin.

You gasped and bucked your hips up against his hand as you felt the pinch of pain. You held your breath as you tried not to focus on it. Sam groaned as he drank from you, a warm trickle of blood dripping down your chest. He quickly pulled his fingers from you and replaced them with his completely hard cock, making you finally let go of that breath as he filled you. His mouth remained on your neck, sucking and licking every drop of blood, growling against you as he started to thrust into you slowly. You felt yourself getting weaker as he fed, but you didn’t want him to stop, something about it was euphoric, the pain of his bite mixed with the pleasure he was giving you. As if he had read your mind, he stopped drinking from you, pulling back and looking at you as if you’d given him the gift of life.

His eyes were dark, somehow darker than before, his mouth covered in your blood as he stared down at you breathless. Without a word he pressed his lips to yours hungrily. You tasted your blood on his lips, knowing it was wrong, but you were too turned on to care. You kissed him back, your tongue pushing into his mouth and running over his fangs. He thrust into you slowly as you kissed, his hands holding your hips impossibly hard. He was either going to kill you or give you the best orgasm of your life, at this point you really didn’t care which. You wrapped your arms around him as he picked up the pace, his cock hitting you deeper than before, making you moan out his name into his mouth.

You could feel the wound in your neck starting to sting, but it was perfect in tandem with his movements. He soon had you breathless and panting, wanting him to bite you again.

“Aidan… Again, please…” You begged, needing to feel that mixture of pain and pleasure to push you over the edge.

He didn’t argue or say a word in opposition, he grabbed your hair and pulled your head to the side, letting his tongue drag up the unopened vein in the other side of your neck. He thrust into you hard just as he sunk his teeth into you again. You cried out an incoherent whine as he fed on you and fucked you slow and hard. Within seconds you were clawing at his back as you came around him, your walls clenching around his cock as he finally pulled his teeth free of your neck. The fresh blood now dripping from his chin as he smiled down at you wickedly. He slammed into you again and again, dragging another orgasm from you just as he came deep inside you.

He eased out of you slowly and pulled you close to him, kissing the top of your head.

“Fuck… that was… amazing.” You breathed heavily. Aidan looked down at you and a glimpse of shear horror moved across his face.

“Shit.” He said before jumping off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

“What’s wron-“ You tried to sit up but you were too weak. For a split second you thought to yourself, ‘damn, his dick made me limp’ but then you remembered he had fed on you.

He returned shortly with bandages, he grabbed you and lifted you up onto the pillows as he began dressing your wounds.

“I never should have fed on you, especially not twice.” He said in a panicked voice.

“I’m fine, Aidan. You restrained yourself, I asked for more.” You weakly lifted your hand and placed it on his forearm.

“It’s not okay, you’re paler than I am. I won’t do it again, I can’t.”

You wanted to tell him it was alright, to explain that you wanted this, but you were too weak to talk anymore. Aidan stared down at you, horrified at what he’d done. Not only for biting you twice, but for the thought that entered his mind when he first bit into you, that he could drain your entire body, that he could chase that high and feel euphoric. He knew he wouldn’t trust himself again, not with you, he couldn’t take the risk. 


End file.
